


Sesshomaru Meets Seto Kaiba

by HakureiRyuu



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, this is completely pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakureiRyuu/pseuds/HakureiRyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've gotta admit, there are a lot of similarities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sesshomaru Meets Seto Kaiba

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of complete ~~crap~~ crack that I wrote years ago when I was just starting out. Hooray for hard-drive emptying. XP

In a world where various anime collide for no particular reason except for the amusement of the otaku, there was a moment of such wierdness that it simply had to be recorded... for posterity of course.

Sesshomaru was a taiyoukai, and quite possibly the most powerful demon in existence. And yet whenever he went into battle, he was always, without fail, defeated by his half-demon, half-powered, half-grown half-brother. He protected a small human girl named Rin for reasons known only to himself. He wanted desperately to obtain the Tetsusaiga, the most powerful sword in existence, as proof that he could surpass his father, but the sword was currently in the possession of said half-brother. He went after him again and again, and was always defeated. At the moment, he was extremely irritated by this fact, and was currently looking for Jaken. Perhaps he could take out some frustration on him.

Seto Kaiba was a billionaire, and teenage corporate president of KaibaCorp, the largest gaming company in the world. He had won this position by betraying his abusive father and taking over the company by force. This was partly to protect his brother Mokuba, and partly because he wanted power. Still not satisfied, however, he became a duelist, and set out to prove to the world that he was better than his father. And yet whenever he went into battle, he was always, without fail, defeated by a certain spikey-haired duelist who was easily half his size. He wanted desperately to obtain the three God Cards, the most powerful creatures in the dueling world, but they were currently in the possession of the aforementioned pint-sized duelist. He challenged him again and again, and was always defeated. This caused the man no end of frustration.

 _Where's Roland?_ Kaiba wondered. He wanted someone who could take a good verbal thrashing. A physical thrashing would have been more satisfying, but he was a public face, and there were laws...

Now, as it often happens in crossover stories, these two anti-heros, through a series of coincidences that will not be mentioned here, came face to face. Rin, standing at Sesshomaru's side like usual, looked at Mokuba, then Kaiba, then Sesshomaru. Mokuba, who was with Kaiba, looked at Rin, then Sesshomaru, then his brother. Kaiba's dark blue eyes stared a challenge into Sesshomaru's pale gold ones, and found the challenge being returned with equal force. Electricity passed between them, equally cold, equally ruthless, equally matched. Kaiba reached inside the pocket of his billowing white overcoat for his Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, as Sesshomaru pushed his large white pelt aside to grasp Tokijin's hilt...

And then the moment ended. Sesshomaru and Seto Kaiba passed each other - Rin and Mokuba trailing in their respective protectors' wakes - without comment, each thinking the other was completely beneath his notice.


End file.
